


The Lion's Share

by unraelated



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Extremely mild bloodplay, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, Monsterfucking, PWP, Size Queen Claude von Riegan, Werelion Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraelated/pseuds/unraelated
Summary: Claude knows that Dimitri sometimes transforms into a half-beast - he loves him anyway. What he doesn't anticipate is Dimitri's transformation during their first time having sex.Thankfully, Claude is adaptable.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 235





	The Lion's Share

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic request from [HellaEmblem](https://twitter.com/HellaEmblem). Thank you so much for the fun prompt!

It was only the fourth time Claude had ever kissed him.

Dimitri pressed warmly against him, encircling Claude in his arms with a soft murmur of appreciation, drawing him closer until the only thought in Claude's head was _Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri_.

They had waited until the end of the war, promised one another that when all this was over, they could finally fall into one another’s arms - and now that time was finally here, and Claude felt happier than he’d ever been. Dimitri had a way of holding him that made him feel like the only person in the world, a way of kissing him that made him feel that he was born to be kissed by this man.

When Dimitri broke the kiss, he smiled, a rare thing from him, and pressed his forehead to Claude’s with a soft sound.

“I - I’ve dreamed about this,” he confessed, “what it might be like, when we finally - when you…”

“Me too.”

The admission was worth it to see the delight flicker across Dimitri’s face, and Claude used the opportunity to push him back further, until the backs of Dimitri's thighs hit the bed and he shifted to sit on it, keeping his hands at Claude’s waist.

“I thought about all the ways I could have you,” Claude told him, “the first time. The most important time. All the ways I’d let you make me yours.”

Claude tilted Dimitri's chin upward and leaned down to kiss him, enjoying being the taller man for once, while Dimitri's fingers tightened against his waist. He pushed forward until his knees pressed against Dimitri’s own, and then lifted his leg to get a knee on the bed, using Dimitri’s shoulders as leverage to get his other leg up, straddling him.

“Claude,” Dimitri gasped, and Claude smiled lazily, shifting his head to kiss at his throat.

“I know.”

“No - _Claude_ ,” Dimitri tried to say more urgently, and then Claude finally felt it: sharp indents at his side where Dimitri’s hands were, feeling suddenly as if there were knives pressed to his skin through the thin layer of his shirt.

No, not knives. _Claws_.

-

He knew. Not at first, not as early as Byleth or Felix, but Claude had finally seen the prince for what he really was on the day that he found him at Garreg Mach, alone and shrunken into the shadows, surrounded by the bloody corpses of a dozen imperial soldiers.

Claude had ascended the stairs and seen him then: a beast rather than a man, his gauntlets split open by lethal looking claws, each of them as large as a dagger, his shoulders hunched up around his ears as if to hide the thick tufts of golden hair that sprouted out around his throat. Teeth too long, eye too slitted, his mouth stretched back to accommodate fangs.

He had dropped the piece of flesh that he’d been feasting on and stared toward Claude, blood matting in his fur, dripping from his tail.

Claude had not seen Dimitri transformed since then, but knew that it was a possibility when he used his crest, pulled on that latent power and curse that he’d been born with. It was a well-kept secret among the royal family and Claude supposed that it made some sort of sense, given Dimitri’s power, even in his human form.

He didn’t know that it would flare up… well, _now_ of all times, when Dimitri was as far away from the battlefield as he could get, in the throes of passion rather than murder.

Claude was mildly surprised to realize that he didn’t mind all that much.

-

“Okay,” Claude gentled, easing Dimitri back, his gaze lifting to the man’s face to see how far along in his transformation he was. His eye was slitted and Claude could see the wicked little hooks of his claws splitting at the fingertips of his gloves. Between Dimitri’s legs peeked out the tuft of his lion’s tail, and Claude felt something soft and affectionate tug at his heart at the soft rose-petal ears that bloomed from his skull.

“I didn’t think it would…” Dimitri said on a whine, squirming under Claude’s watchful eye, his voice already shaded by a low purring growl that sent tremors through Claude’s spine. “...with you, I thought I could - hold it back somehow, but -”

“You’re that excited?” Claude found himself teasing and Dimitri flushed prettily, his hips straining upward, and Claude could already see that the indent at the front of his trousers far exceeded that of a normal man.

Well, that answered _that_ question.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop,” Dimitri offered, self conscious and miserably aroused, “I can’t turn back for awhile, but…”

Claude shook his head, walking forward on his knees to fully straddle Dimitri and eased himself back, until he felt the generous firmness of him pressed up against his ass through the layers of their pants.

“Hmm, and miss my opportunity to tame a fabled Blaiddyd lion man? I don’t think so.”

“Tame?” Dimitri asked, though Claude could hear how breathless he was as he gingerly put his hands back on Claude’s hips, mindful of his claws.

“Shh,” Claude chided, “let me have my fantasy.”

With that, he rolled their hips together again, groaning at the friction of the weight underneath him. Dimitri lifted his hands to his shoulders, careful as always, and gently tried to push him. Claude went along with it, curious as to what Dimitri had in store, only to find him being toppled over, to Dimitri climbing above him and leaning down to kiss him thoroughly.

It was something of a tragedy that Claude could not slip Dimitri a little tongue, taste the inside of his mouth, but with Dimitri’s collection of razor sharp teeth he didn’t dare try. There were still other things that they could do, after all.

“I’ll be gentle,” Dimitri promised after a moment, and Claude couldn’t help but to laugh.

“With that thing? You’d better be or you’ll split me in half.”

Dimitri’s flush only deepened at Claude’s vulgarity but he managed a little chuckle as well, relieved that Claude was still going along with this, that he was tackling it with his customary lightheartedness and good nature.

Claude squirmed underneath him, trying to reach for the bedside table where he’d taken care to stock up on the supplies they’d need. Dimitri followed his gaze, letting him up enough to wrench open the drawer and pull out his small pot of oil, which he unscrewed - but then, hesitated.

His eyes fell to Dimitri’s hands, still tipped in his lethal looking claws, and then rose to the top of his head, where his soft, rounded ears split his hair. Claude pursed his lips in consideration and then made two decisions very quickly, setting the jar back down and reaching for Dimitri.

“I think it’s best if I do the preparation,” he reasoned, and Dimitri nodded in agreement, his fingers curling as if to hide his claws - but Claude was not done. “Before I do, though… can I touch your ears?”

The request seemed to startle him and Dimitri blinked up at Claude, momentarily speechless, before nodding mutely.

It was best to do this part before his hands got too slick with the oil and so Claude reached out with glee, using both his hands to stroke over Dimitri’s golden hair before finding the velvet of his ears. They were stiffer than he’d have expected, far more firm than the thin ears of the cats around the monastery. 

On further inspection, he saw that they replaced Dimitri’s regular human ears, leaving the side of his head smooth and unblemished, and when he reached up with the tip of his finger to tickle at the longer hairs on the undersides, he was delighted to see that Dimitri’s cat ears twitched and flexed in reaction, as if to ruffle away the offending stimuli.

“Claude…” Dimitri said, almost a whine and Claude grinned, sliding in closer and offering Dimitri a hearty scratch behind one of his ears on a whim, as an apology.

He did not expect the low rumble that burst out of Dimitri’s chest at that. He didn’t know what to think of the sudden noise that Dimitri made, but he kept doing it and Dimitri’s ears flickered lower as the sound got louder with each intake of breath.

“Are you… purring?”

Dimitri blinked, then flushed even darker and averted his gaze, as if to deny it - but he couldn’t lie. Though he swallowed the sound afterward, Claude found that he wanted to hear it again and vowed to get Dimitri’s guard down soon, to get him comfortable and listen to the soft rumble in his chest that seemed to vibrate the entire mattress beneath them.

Until then though, they had other things to do. Claude leaned back on the bed, finally starting to tug at his clothes, and watched with some sympathy as Dimitri tried to do the same, but was unable to get his fingers around the various clasps and buttons without shredding his garments.

“Let me, let me,” he said as he finished tugging off his shirt, before assisting Dimitri, gingerly peeling his gloves away and then removing the fastenings of his shirt, pulling it off of Dimitri’s bulky shoulders with a satisfied smile.

Once they were both naked, he finally got his chance to really _look_ at his partner and found that he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. Dimitri retained many of the features he had as a man: his bones were still humanoid, his chest and shoulders were just as expansive, but there were differences too. His ears and tail, Claude had already seen and taken his own delight in, his teeth and claws were to be expected, but this…

He had the largest cock Claude had ever seen. There wasn’t just a concern of fitting it inside of him - he didn’t think he’d be able to get it in his _mouth_. It was thick and long, looking more like the exaggerated doodles in the corner of a schoolboy’s textbook than something that belonged to an actual man. Claude felt his stomach drop in desire just from looking at it and knew that he had no choice but to try and take it. His pride would not allow him to do anything else.

“It,” Dimitri started, shifting awkwardly under Claude’s gaze, “if you want to wait… when I’m transformed, it gets - “

“Yes, I can see that,” Claude responded, finally tearing his eyes away from Dimitri to reach for the oil, to lather his fingers in it as he crawled over Dimitri’s body again. With his wet fingers, Claude trailed his hand downwards between them both, beneath his own cock as he sought out his hole. “If you ask me if I want to stop again, I’m going to gag you.”

Dimitri raised his brow at that and Claude would have continued, would have loved nothing more than to tell him exactly how he wanted Dimitri inside of him, transformed or not, but he lost the words before he could say them as his fingers began to press slowly inside.

Claude did not hesitate when it came to preparation. He intended to take this cock soon and he intended to make it good, and so he started with two fingers inside of himself at once, pressing past the tight ring of muscle and wiggling them just a little, just to ease the stretch. 

Dimitri growled low from his position beneath him, where his hands settled over Claude’s hips, his eye fixated on Claude’s hand as he slid further inside of himself. Claude had half a mind to tell him what he wanted, what he was thinking of, or even to compliment his form, but the sudden stretch of his fingers was almost too much to form coherent thought.

Two fingers became three quickly enough, and Claude tried not to flinch when he felt the sting of Dimitri’s claws dig into the flesh at his hip - Dimitri pulled away quickly and opened his mouth to apologize as red welts formed against Claude’s skin, but Claude shook his head before he could even get the words out, biting at his lip as his third finger slipped fully inside of him.

When he’d thought about this in the past, when he’d fantasized about it, he’d thought about Dimitri prying him open with his fingers, but this… this wasn’t so bad. This way, Claude could control exactly how he took it, press just enough, give himself just enough prep before increasing the pressure and spreading himself more.

And Dimitri - Dimitri could do nothing but watch him, his eye alight with lust as Claude finally, finally pulled his fingers out of himself and reached for the oil again to spread the slick across Dimitri’s girthy cock.

“Go slow,” Claude warned him, his usual flippant behavior absent in the face of what was to come.

Dimitri nodded, situating himself easier on the bed and taking a sharp inhale as Claude positioned himself above him, reaching a hand down to steady Dimitri’s length beneath him, hips shifting until he felt the head of Dimitri’s cock catch against the rim of his hole.

He felt it - he _felt_ the stretch, far wider than three fingers, wider than anything he’d taken before, but Claude was nothing if not stubborn and with the control of his powerful thighs, he held himself above Dimitri’s hips until he could ease himself lower and lower, and -

“Ohh,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering shut, and Dimitri made a high pitched noise beneath him as he sank inside of him, bit by bit. Claude thought that he was close to bottoming out, but then he sank down another inch. Another. Gods above, how did he think he could do this?

He swore he felt it in his _throat_ by the time Dimitri’s hips finally sat flushed against his ass. Claude pressed a hand against Dimitri’s chest, shuddering as he motioned for them both to be still while he got control of himself.

It took a moment before he was comfortable to move again and he lifted himself slowly by an inch or two, just to feel the slide of it, before sinking back down against him. He stuttered out a gasp and offered a short nod to Dimitri, who was visibly restraining himself beneath him.

The nod was all Dimitri needed to surge upward, getting his hands around Claude’s shoulders to flip the two of them - though he took great care to be gentle, and lowered Claude against the mattress with a satisfied growl, bending Claude almost in two so that he could lean forward and kiss him, mindful of his teeth.

It was so much. Claude was almost thankful for Dimitri’s eagerness to take the lead, because the _size_ of the thing pressing into him was enough to scatter all his thoughts to the wind. He heard a rhythmic sound, a soft _thud_ which repeated itself over and over and when he looked to the side, he saw that it was Dimitri’s tail, whipping around in excitement, impacting softly against the blankets around them.

“If you’ll excuse the cliche,” he mused through the tightness in his throat, and Dimitri slowly pulled out before sinking into him, filling him up, “you’re so fucking _big_.”

Dimitri purred at that, clearly taking some pride in making Claude as mindless as he did, his haunches pressed low as he began to pick up a steady rhythm of fucking Claude into the mattress with a cock too large for any sane man to take.

Claude wanted it though. Claude loved it - the way it pushed the breath from his lungs, the way his body acclimated to it, closing around it with each thrust, the way that for once, he was finally thoughtless, without a plan or strategy in his mind. Dimitri had taken that all away.

He felt something touch his cock and glanced down with a airy sound to find Dimitri’s fingers moving slow, eternally careful as he reached for a satisfactory grip around Claude’s dick and gently began to stroke him with the time of his thrusts, collecting fluid in his palm to slick over the hot skin.

That, on top of everything else - Claude was overstimulated. He felt like he might burst and was almost surprised to find himself extremely aroused, as if his orgasm was an afterthought to the sheer pleasure of _taking_ this man. It took almost nothing at all for him to topple over the edge and come into Dimitri’s waiting palm with a long and stuttering cry. 

When Dimitri saw that Claude had spent, he snarled and leaned in low to press a rough kiss to Claude’s mouth, a kiss that Claude gladly accepted. Despite their care, one of Dimitri’s teeth nicked against Claude’s lip and he tasted blood, but it only served to enhance the intensity of his climax as he reached for Dimitri to hold him close, smearing blood against both of their mouths.

Perhaps he should have taken more precautions for this sort of thing. Perhaps he should have considered that he had seen Dimitri feast on the flesh of men, and that Claude’s blood might provoke a reaction - but the only thing that happened was Dimitri surging against him again and again, with a seemingly limitless stamina, Dimitri pulling back and out of him just enough to reach for his shoulder and flip Claude to his stomach so he could take him from behind.

Overstimulated and fucked out, Claude went with Dimitri’s motions, boneless as Dimitri pressed as deeply into him as he could and came with a growl that shivered its way down Claude’s spine.

“Gods,” he cursed, breathless as he felt Dimitri fill him with his thick, hot seed. It seemed endless, and he was sure that he could feel it dripping from the seam where they were connected. Dimitri fell still when he was done ( _was_ he done? Gods above), as if to keep as much of his spend inside of Claude as possible.

“You’re mine,” Dimitri growled, and Claude couldn’t think of any reason why he _shouldn’t_ be. Dimitri had seemingly fucked all of the common sense right out of him and as Claude lay boneless against the mattress, he could feel the larger man lean down and press his tongue against his throat: claiming, possessive, and a little ticklish.

Still, this euphoric moment of bliss could not last forever. Dimitri gradually softened within him and Claude could feel the weight above him growing lighter, as if Dimitri was lifting himself away - but he wasn’t. The purrs and growls from Dimitri’s throat slowly ceased and when Claude tipped his head to see what was going on, he saw Dimitri, fully human, wincing as he moved to pull out of him.

The movement more or less unstoppered the ridiculous amount of semen that Dimitri had stuffed inside of him and Claude winced as he felt it drip between his thighs.

“-sorry,” Dimitri said, for he was himself again, and he fumbled off for a towel. 

Claude waved a dismissive hand, but he doubted that Dimitri saw it in all the commotion.

“I’m not going to move for the next three days,” he groaned.

“I’m sorry.” Dimitri repeated it as he brought back a towel and Claude barely managed a scoff.

“If you apologize again, I’m having you neutered.”

“ _Claude_ ,” came the admonishing scoff, and he couldn’t help but to laugh.

“I’m serious! What part of me gagging for it makes you think that you have anything to apologize for? Just - _ugh_ ,” he said, interrupting himself as he tried to get up and found his aching muscles protesting, “- just help me out a bit here.”

“Of course.”

Claude could feel as Dimitri dragged the warm cloth over his skin, taking care not to pull too hard at the small welts from his claws. Claude sighed and let himself be cleaned up, only moving to give Dimitri room to wipe him down with.

When he finished, he set the cloth aside and laid next to Claude, nudging his cheek against his shoulder with a soft sound.

“Are you going to transform every time we have sex?” Claude finally asked, glancing down to where his lover was snuggled against him.

Dimitri let out a groan, burying his face in Claude’s skin.

“I hope not.”

It was nice enough, and Dimitri was attentive enough that Claude found he didn’t even mind the soreness much - after all, it was proof that he was able to take something as large as Dimitri’s transformed cock. He felt an odd sense of pride to that, and grinned as he carefully rolled onto his side to bring Dimitri closer into his chest.

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about were Dimitri because that's all I want to talk about for the rest of my life: [@unraelated](https://twitter.com/unraelated)


End file.
